A Teaspoon
by foreverfangirlingalways
Summary: A little fluffy goodness fic. Ron and Hermione have graduated and have been dating for three years. Ron decides it's time to take the relationship to the next level. My version of how Ron pops the question. If you're looking for angst, this isn't your story. This is happy, fluffly goodness all around. R&R!


***peeks out from hiding place* Hey guys. I know. I KNOW. What's this? A new post? How shocking. I am so sorry I haven't been writing. I literally have not had the time. I'll try and be more active I really will! The sad thing is that this isn't even my normal couple. I KNOW THIS ISN'T HAYFFIE LIKE WHAT. This Romione story has been sitting in the back of my mind and the little bugger won't stop. So here I write. This isn't my first story, but it is my first Romione. And I am a little rusty. So go easy. I would also LOVE for you to let me know how I write Romione in this comments. I LIKE suggestive criticism. NO flames please! I know this is a way long authors note so, on to the story. Enjoy a rather short, adorable Romione.  
*DISCLAIMER* I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Snape's robes would be much tighter or off. The wonderful J.K. Rowling owns everything, I'm just playing with the characters.**

It Started With a Teaspoon

"Ron!" Hermione yelled  
Ron came down from their room in their flat, wondering what Hermione needed him for.  
"Yes?" Ron looked at her bag. "Are you going somewhere?"  
"Ginny owled me asking if I wanted to head out to the Three Broomsticks and get a drink. Do you want to come? I mean I don't know if Harry will be there, and we might go some other places and perhaps do a bit of shopping but-"  
Ron cut her off before she could ramble on too far. He was quite certain that it would be more than a bit of shopping.  
"You go ahead 'Mione. As _tempting_ as a day of shopping with you and Ginny sounds, I think I'll stay here." Ron smiled as Hermione gave him a teasing look.  
"Alright. Well I better be going, I don't want to keep Ginny waiting." Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the lip. As soon as she began to pull away, Ron pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and gaining a whimper from Hermione. Finally Hermione pulled back, flushed.  
"Ron! I said I don't want to be late! And you know I would end up being so if you continue to do that." She said with a playful smile. Ron laughed and put his hands up in mock surrender.  
"Alright, alright. You go on, and tell my lovely sister of mine to have Harry floo me."  
"Will do. I'll see you later." Hermione said as she walked towards the door. She was about to open the door when two arms wrapped around her and she let out a squeal of surprise.  
"Ron!" she said with a laugh "What are you doing!"  
Ron nuzzled his chin into the crook of her neck, tickling her doing so.  
"Just thought I'd tell my girl I love her is all."  
Hermione turned in his arms and kissed him lightly. "I love you too, Ron."  
Ron let her go and laughed as he spoke "Ok get on, I won't distract you anymore I promise."  
Hermione smiled and closed the door behind her.

Just a few minutes later Ron heard a cough and a sneeze and turned around to see Harry fall out of the chimney, partially covered in dust. Ron started laughing hard.  
"Oh come on Harry! You would think someone that defeated Voldemort could use the bloody floo powder without landing on his arse every time."  
Harry brushed soot off of him and gave Ron a look. "You know I hate using floo powder, still can't get the hang of it." Harry looked at Ron and grinned. "So, you still want to do this?"  
Ron thought of the time Hermione and he just had and smiled brightly. "Yeah. Yeah I do."  
Harry patted Ron on the back and chuckled "Let's get going then! I don't know how long Ginny will be able to keep Hermione occupied."

Harry and Ron walked joyfully into Diagon Alley, knowing since the girls were in Hogsmeade, they did not have a very big chance of getting seen.  
"Harry, remind me to go by Honeydukes before we leave. I've had a craving for pumpkin pastries all morning. Mmm. And maybe fudge flies. Oh, and I could get some pepper imps and-"  
"Ron. Are you ever not hungry?"  
"True. Oh and cauldron cake. You know Harry, maybe we should just go there first and it-"  
Harry guided him off of the path to take him to the street Honeydukes was on.  
"Come on Ron. You know why we're here. I'm sure Honeydukes can wait."  
Ron shook his head.  
"Yeah I guess you're right."  
A bell jingled loudly as the two walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Ron glanced at the flyer broadcasting prices for Hogwarts school robes. He nudged Harry.  
"Oi, seems like we were just here yesterday getting fitted for robes doesn't it?"  
Harry smiled.  
"It really does. You kn-"  
Harry was cut off by a squat, gray haired witch approaching them.  
"Ronald!" She said as she embraced Ron in a hug. "How is your mother doing, dear?"  
"She's doing wonderful, how are you?" Ron said with a smile.  
"Oh I'm just splendid! Harry dear, I didn't see you there! Well don't be shy, come on!"  
Harry smiled as he awkwardly gave the older woman a hug. Madam Malkin stepped back and turned towards Ron.  
"Now, Harry told me you were looking for an engagement ring, correct?"  
Ron shoved his hands in his pockets as he answered.  
"Yeah, and we didn't really know where to look, we were hoping you could help us out?"  
Madam Malkin through her hands up in the air.  
"Well you've come to the right place! Come, come, follow me."  
Harry and Ron followed her to the back of the shop where she pulled back a curtain.  
"You all are in luck! I do happen to run a somewhat small jewelry store out of the back. And I do have an inventory of rings! They're not brilliantly extravagant I must say, but not terrible either!"  
Ron walked over to the case and examined the pearl necklace and matching earrings. Next to it was a shining emerald bracelet with a very intricate pattern. Then he saw the rings. There wasn't an exuberant amount, but it also wasn't a tiny collection. The first ring that caught his eye was a square cut diamond on a gold band, with diamonds studded all around the ring. Too shiny, he thought to himself. The next was a row of three diamonds together. The diamond in the middle was a sky blue color, while the other two surrounding it had no color at all. No, Ron thought. That's not Hermione. Then Ron came across a simple, yet eye catching ring. The ring had a silver band that looked as if two bands had been twisted together, and then frozen in that state. Situated in the middle was a round cut, circular diamond that simply sparkled. A small, brilliant, red ruby lay on both sides of the diamond. Ron smiled to himself. This was perfect.  
"I think I've found it." He said to Harry, who was standing next to him. He then turned to Madam Malkin.  
"Could I see this one?"  
"Oh yes of course!"  
She pulled took the ring out of the display box and handed it to Ron.  
"Well mate, what do you think?"  
"I think she'll love it Ron." Harry smiled. Ron turned to Madam Malkin and handed her the ring.  
"I think I'll take this one."  
"Wonderful! Now would you like that boxed up?" She inquired.  
"No, I think I've got something else in mind."  
"Alright then! You be careful with that, and congratulations!"  
Ron smiled and thanked the older witch as they walked out of the shop. Harry turned to him.  
"Something else in mind eh?"  
"Yeah, I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to manage it, but I'll figure it out."  
"Care to let me in on this?"  
Ron thought for a moment.  
"No. I think I'm going to keep this one a secret. Sorry."  
Harry laughed.  
"I understand."  
Ron stopped.  
"So, Honeydukes then?

Harry and Ron entered Honeydukes, and let the smell of chocolate and sweets fill their senses. Ron immediately went straight for the pumpkin pastries, while Harry went for the chocolate frogs. After getting as many pumpkin pastries as he could, Ron picked up some cauldron cakes and some chocolate wands for Hermione. After both he and Harry had eaten their fair share sweets, they headed back to Ron and Hermione's flat.

Ron hid the ring in a safe place where he knew Hermione would never find it, and went over to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
"So in all seriousness Harry, d'ya think she'll like it?"  
"Ron" Harry said, slouched on the sofa "trust me, she'll love it. Stop worrying!"  
Ron came over and sat down on a chair across from Harry.  
"Yeah but, what if she's doesn't say yes? What if she's not ready?"  
Harry put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.  
"Ron. Listen to me. You're my best mate, and you know I'd never lie to you. So, you know that I'm not lying when I say that I have never seen two people more perfect for each other than you and Hermione."  
Ron shifted in his seat.  
"Thanks Harry."  
"Anytime. Are you sure about this?"  
"Yeah, I'm positive. I feel like a 4th year that's just gotten with their crush. Whenever I see her, I always want to make her smile or laugh, or just wrap her up in my arms. She's just so beautiful Harry. In every way."  
Harry smiled.  
"Ron, listen to yourself. How can she not say yes to that?" Harry said with a grin.  
"Hold on Ron... have you asked her Dad yet?"  
Ron looked up horrified.  
"No! Bloody hell Harry, I have to do that?"  
"Yes Ron!"  
Ron smiled and looked at Harry.  
"Yes I've asked her father Harry! Do you really think I would be that daft?"  
Harry looked stunned.  
"Well I- Ron I didn't think, I just-"  
Ron burst into laughter and Harry's reddening face, right as Ginny and Hermione walked in.  
"Something funny?" Ginny inquired.  
Ron stopped laughing and looked up at the two girls.  
"Oh it was nothing. We were just talking about an old school memory."  
Hermione put her bags down and slid next to Ron, who in turn gave her kiss.  
"Oh yeah? Which one?" Ginny said as she cuddled up on the couch next to Harry.  
Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
"Oh, um. The boggart lesson in 3rd year! Yeah. We were talking about how bloody hysterical Snape looked in Neville's grandmother's clothes."  
Hermione let out a laugh.  
"Oh I remember that lesson! What did your boggart do again Ron? Start roller skating? How frightening!"  
"Oi! You know I hate spiders. Creepy things, they are."  
"As much as I'd love to sit here and listen to my brother's fear of spiders, Harry and I have dinner plans. We'll see you all later!"  
Harry and Ginny made their way off the couch and towards the door.  
"Thanks again for the drink Ginny!" Hermione called as she picked up her bag.  
"Oh it was fun! We should do it more often! Bye!" Ginny called as she walked out the door. Just as the door closed, Ron spotted Harry's Honeydukes bag.  
"Mione, I'll be right back." Ron called as he picked up the bag.  
Ron opened the door and called out to Harry before he could get too far.  
"Harry!"  
Harry turned around.  
"Yeah?"  
"You forgot this!"  
Harry walked towards Ron and grabbed the bag.  
"Oh, thanks!" Ron turned around and started to walk back.  
"Hey!" Harry called.  
Ron turned around and Harry smiled.  
"Good luck."

Ron smiled as he walked back through the door. Hermione was busy putting her bags away from shopping.Arry Quietly, he tip toed towards Hermione and gave her a hug from behind. She leaned in to the hug as Ron nuzzled into her ear.  
"How about we go for a walk tomorrow?"  
Hermione smiled.  
"Ronald Weasley. All of a sudden romantic?"  
"What? It's going to be a nice day tomorrow!"  
Hermione turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss.  
"I would love to."  
Ron smiled widely.  
"Good. What do you say, I can use my brilliant cooking skills and whip us up something for dinner?"  
Hermione let out a loud laugh.  
"You? Brilliant at cooking? I think not! We'll have the whole flat burned down in a matter of minutes!"  
"Oh come on! My cooking isn't that bad!"  
Hermione folded her arms playfully.  
"Oh yes? And tell me please, what happened the last time you tried to make anything that involved a stovetop and an oven?"  
Ron looked down.  
"You had to Aguamenti half the kitchen."  
Hermione smiled.  
"Yes. So I'll make dinner then."

The trees were a luscious green and the flowers were in full bloom. The birds were obviously happy about it, considering the melodious chirping Ron and Hermione could hear floating in the air. Ron wiped his hands nervously on the back of his pants. Get it together Ron! Hermione walked ahead of him, looking at a bird perched in a nearby tree. She is absolutely wonderful he thought to himself. Now. Now is when I have to do it. Ron walked up to Hermione and smiled at her. She stopped.  
"What?"  
"Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?"  
Hermione smiled.  
"Oh Ron, stop."  
"No, really! Sometimes I ask myself how in the name of Merlin's beard I got so lucky. You're amazing Hermione. Every time I see you, I just want to make you the happiest girl in the world. I want to wrap you up in my arms and tell you how special you are. Which is why I want you to have this."  
Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a teaspoon.  
"Read it."  
Hermione looked down at the teaspoon, and written on it was 'Will you marry me?' Hermione gasped and looked down at Ron who was down on one knee.  
"There in that teaspoon, are all of my emotions. And they all belong to you. Hermione, I love you so much. And I want you to know that every day. You make me so happy Hermione, and that's all I want to do for you."  
Ron pulled out the ring.  
"Will you marry me?"  
Hermione had her hands on her mouth, completely wide eyed. She put her hand down.  
"Yes."  
Ron felt ecstatic as he slid the ring onto finger, and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.  
"Yes, I will marry you. Did you even have to ask?" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.  
"I love you Hermione." Ron whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too Ron. So much."  
Hermione looked at the brilliantly shining ring on her finger.  
"Ron it's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed. Then a thought seemed to strike her.  
"What is it?"  
"We've got to tell everyone!"  
Ron laughed at his fiancée's statement.  
"Well, Harry and Ginny already know, but I guess I should probably tell my mum."  
Hermione's mouth gaped open.  
"Ron! You haven't told her yet!?"  
"No, I was planning to. I guess now would be a good time as any."  
"Well yes!"  
Ron smiled.  
"Arlight then. Let's go introduce them to my new fiancée."  
Ron linked arms with Hermione as headed out towards the burrow, both of them wearing a smile.

-**Well. That was not my normal style. Sorry if Madam Malkin is a little off. There's not much detail in the books about her personality so I just improvised. I hope you liked it! Like I said, I'm a bit rusty so sorry about any errors. Hold up. Look at that review button. It's looking pretty sexy. I'd tap that if I were you. Like I said, this is my first HP fanfic, so let me know how I did! And also, if I should write a sequel containing everyone finding out! Well. It's 2am on a Sunday night here, so peace out girl scout.**


End file.
